


Satyr

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, CBT, Cunnilingus, Enemas, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, M/M, Magic, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Tongue Piercings, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Play, Witches, anal streching, forced blowjob, unattached penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A witch ties a satyr up after making him a bit more fuckable in order to distract the saytr herd from the sheep.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: Please read the manual. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Satyr

The worst part about everyone knowing you were a witch, was people coming to you to fix their problems.

Most of them were petty things that Vio simply didn’t want to waste her time on; hexing neighbors, love potions, making them more beautiful or handsome. All of it stupid prattle to just cause trouble in their own lives.

She still did it of course, their gold was still gold and Vio needed to eat and wear clothes like any other mortal, but she preferred to focus on what she considered to be the more important things. She would often bless fields, charm weapons, and sell impotence charms for both men and women. The male impotence charms being made flavorlessly so that one would never know it was there.

But another part of being a witch was dealing with the more exotic creatures that wandered out of the forest into the fields and pastures.

The sheep farms had come to her home, and had asked her to do something to protect their flocks from the pesky Satyrs who had been visiting their sheep at night.

Which is what led to Vio standing over the unconscious goat legged creature on this full moon night.

Satyrs weren’t a real danger unless you were found by a group of them, and even then, you were likely to walk away from the encounter, though admittedly with a stagger.

They were the horny bastards of Dionysus and Pan. Both literally and metaphorically.

A goat’s lower body that allowed them to run at speed and climb up shear surfaces, and a man’s upper body that allowed them to use tools and get into more trouble.

Though intelligent and blessed by their gods, they didn’t ever try to enter a village and make a living. They always carried wine and flute, and would often scare off prey with the sounds of their loud music. They wore no cloths and only spoke to someone to try and cajole them into a tryst.

To turn your back to a Satyr was to get raped. Though it was not always an unpleasant or unwanted experience, it was often never agreed on before-hand.

The satyrs who were passing through now had apparently chased off all of the Nymphs in the forest and hadn’t managed to snag any of the village girls who knew better to go into the forest at this time of year. They had become so desperate as to even find the hindquarters of female sheep attractive.

That in itself wouldn’t be reason to call a witch to deal with them, but none of the ewes who had been so recently taken by a satyr would allow any of the rams to mount them. And it was the time for breeding.

It wasn’t a problem that Vio wanted to deal with, but as things were going, there would be no mutton later in the year if there were no new sheep.

So, she had agreed to solve the problem.

It would be difficult. Satyrs were not particularly sensitive to a witch’s magic, and they were smart enough to see through most traps. She would not be able to guard the sheep with her magic, but she should be able to distract the Satyrs.

She had laid in wait for the satyrs to visit on the full moon, the time when she would be able to see most easily, and then had managed to be-spell the one of the group.

He was probably one of the weaker ones, his horns small and his coat scruffy, while the rest of the group had huge curling horns and the thick pelts.

But satyrs were cowards, and the moment that he had gone down, the rest of them had scattered, leaving him to his fate.

And a fate it would be.

Vio had managed to drag the satyr back to her home and had put him on her work table. For often a witch was also the only healer in a village.

She tied the satyr down and then began to get ready, collecting her knives and potions and runes, preparing to turn the manly satyr into something easier to handle.

She started by washing his body, cutting the matted hair away and washing out the grime. When she was done the satyr’s fur had changed from the grungy color of filth to the dark brown of soil and his skin was the tan color of someone who had spent their entire life outside in the sun.

He was cute Vio supposed, if you were into boyish charm and thin beards.

Vio shaved away the curls clinging to his chin, taking a measure of joy from the knowledge that he would not be happy about that when he awoke.

But once her subject was clean and his face shaved, Vio turned her attention to his groin.

His lower body had a sheath like a real goat, the large hairy balls hanging nearly to his knees.

Vio took care to shave the fur away, until the sheath and surrounding area were clear of hair and stubble. Then she carefully began to inscribe the rune she had created just for this purpose around the opening.

The mix of blood and ink stained his skin, and once she had completed it, seemed to sear into the shaved area, creating a tattoo like pattern that would never fade.

And just like that, the fat flesh inside the sheath began to shrink until the cock that had once been apart of the satyr’s body faded away, leaving nothing but the empty skin of the sheath behind. It had shrunk as well, and was no more than some sagging skin that was useless for anything but letting out fluids.

Vio had thought about putting a cunt in the place where the satyr’s cock had been, but acknowledged that she was not powerful enough to put such a feminine feature onto a creature of pure masculine energy.

So, removing pieces was the best she could do, and even then, she hadn’t been able to remove the satyr’s ball sack. It still hung heavy and full below where the cock had once been.

But she could do something about it later, there were still more alterations to be done before the satyr woke up and began to struggle.

Vio shaved more placed on the satyr and put more runes on his skin. Runes that would make him bend to her commands, runes that would force him to move against his will, runes that would hasten healing. Vio layered them all over the satyr’s body until she figured that she would be able to control him once he woke up, and that the things she would do to him would not cause lasting harm.

But then she looked at his huge balls and pert nipples, and decided that maybe she should enjoy herself a little as well.

She shaved the entire sack carefully and then seared a few more runes onto the wrinkly skin. One to up his fertility, to make the sack swell with unspent semen. And the other to control his ejaculation, to stop it or induce it at her will.

Without her say so, he could not relieve the pressure in his balls, no matter what happened to him.

Then Vio took out her piercing needles, and looked over the satyr’s body. He needed to be tagged as a slave. And she also just enjoyed the idea of him with many metal hoops and bells hanging from him in delicate places.

She lined the first needle up with his nipple and expertly stabbed through. It was the first of the night, and there would be many more.

By the time the satyr began to stir, most of the early morning had passed and Vio was preparing for the last piecing. She had decided in putting a large hoop in the loosely hanging skin of the satyr’s balls, something large enough to grab onto if need be.

Vio pressed the needle through the skin while the satyr screamed through the special gag she had put on him to get at his tongue. The shiny ball she had screwed onto the stud that now lived there clicking against his teeth.

Vio pushed the shined bronze hoop through the skin of his balls, and with a touch of magic turned it into a solid ring, just like the ones that were in the skin of his nipples, his belly button, nose and his large animal ears.

The new jewelry drew blood for a moment more before the healing rune did it’s work and his skin healed around it.

She had used up quite a lot of gold and bronze on his body, silver not looking as good against his skin.

With that done, she went but to the satyr’s head, and looked at him in his wild eyes. He was obviously confused, and still foggy from the magic that she had forced into his mind. But he would understand his position soon. There was no reason to explain.

Vio was finally done with the cosmetic changes, and now she needed to get to the actual solution to the herder’s problem started.

She dragged a chair to the edge of her work table, and settled it between the satyr’s legs. She had folded his legs up and tied them into a spread position. This forced the heavy sack to hang off of the table, making it easier to pierce, but hiding what she now needed to see.

But that was what the ring was mainly for, keeping his sack out of the way.

Vio tied one end of some string to the ring, and then tied the other to one of the satyr’s restrained legs. She tightened the string until the satyr’s sack was being held aloft, hanging from the ring through it.

The satyr gave another pained cry, but Vio ignored him. He was just being dramatic.

With the satyr’s sack out of the way, Vio now had a clear look at his ass. It was an odd thing, not quite a goat’s and not quite a man’s. The best of both worlds’ as far as Vio could tell, with large fat cheeks to allow for both walking and jumping, while still having such powerful legs.

His tail was tucked over his asshole, but it was simple to just tie more string around its base and use one of the hooks on her table to keep it out of the way.

The satyr’s anus was very obviously untouched, tight and puckered with his fright.

But that’s what Vio’s potions were for. It wasn’t the first time she had to loosen an ass to do some work on it, though admittedly all the times before had been at the owners behest.

Vio popped the cork out of one of her bottles of olive oil and poured a drizzle onto the puckered flesh. And then she shoved the mouth of the bottle past the tight flesh and tilted the bottle to begin to empty its contents into the satyr’s ass.

The satyr squealed like a stuck pig and tried to jerk out of its bonds, but Vio ignored this.

She wiggled the bottle from side to side to make sure the oil was going inside of the satyr’s ass.

When she was sure that most of it had gone in, she slowly pulled it out, but quickly replaced it with her fingers. Two of them easily slid in and she began to thrust them in and out as if they were a small cock fucking the hole.

Vio frowned.

She knew that a virgin satyr would be tight, but she had hoped that perhaps being the smallest in the group had meant that the larger ones would have used him when they had been in dire straits, but judging by his cries and the feel of his insides, he had never had even a finger inside of him before.

If he was going to be any use tonight, she would have to stop being so kind and just split him open.

Vio pulled her fingers out of him. His asshole gave a little gush of oil, but Vio had already placed her hand over the hole to hold it in. She turned to her tools, trying to see if anything would open him up faster. And her eyes caught on the various potion that she had.

None of them would help her, but the bottles themselves were in a large variety of shapes and sizes.

She reached out and took the love potion off of the shelf. It was one of the smaller bottles, and should slide right it.

Vio pressed the bottle’s base to the satyr’s ass and with a little wiggling, managed to shove the round bottom inside. There was another shout but, Vio just kept popping the bulging base in and out of the satyr until she could do it with only a gentle tug. The skin of his anus stretching tightly, but the healing runes kept him from being torn, his body being forced to quickly adjust to its new circumstances.

She changed bottles, now taking one that could cure most aliments. The bottle was longer and had many bulges on it’s length.

Vio pressed it to the loosened asshole and pressed hard. The satyr’s anus spread around it slowly, and with a twist began to swallow the bottle. The anus spread and shrank around each bulge as the bottle sank deeper and deeper into the satyr.

The satyr on the table was sobbing at this point, but Vio wasn’t swayed by the tears.

Satyr’s were notorious rapists, it’s not like wouldn’t have taken the chance to shove his huge dick inside of her if he hadn’t gotten caught first.

Besides, this was all just to help him for what would happen tonight.

Vio continued to fuck bottles into the satyr, loosening the hole up enough until she could shove two in at once. She left him tied to her work table for the entire day, carefully feeding him some water and steamed grains during her breaks in fucking him.

He was obviously unhappy, but had no choice but to follow her orders to eat and drink.

Vio decided that it would be best to keep his anus stretched open at all times, or else the healing rune might undo all of her hard work. So, when she went to take a nap at midday, she left one of her empty wine bottles poking from his ass, using string to tie the neck of it to his nipple rings so that no matter how he clinched and struggled it wouldn’t slip out and only tugged on his sensitive flesh.

At dusk Vio finally untied the satyr, his anus a swollen throbbing red around the glass still stuffed inside of him, and his nipples having been stretched to half an inch long during his attempts to squeeze the bottle out of himself.

He of course tried to attack her. Lunging toward her and grabbing her wrists and snarling in her face. He didn’t get so much as a single word out before one of the many runes she put on him activated. He lost all strength in his knees, his legs folding as he dropped to the floor, and consequently shoved the wine bottle deeper inside of him as it was forced to take his weight. He toppled to the side, and Vio spared a moment to watch his ass slowly disgorge the glass back out, until it was once again stopped by the string around its neck, tugging on his nipples once more.

Vio took out a rope and tied it around his throat, yanking him cruelly back to his feet before beginning the trek out to the pasture.

Some of the villagers poked their heads out of their windows to watch Vio lead the satyr away, but most of them had already started their dinner and had no time to watch a witch finish up a job.

But Vio enjoyed the way that the satyr stumbled with each step, the bottle sliding out in increments, but never falling out of his hole. The bells she had tied to his horns jingling out a merry tune as they walked.

Once they got to the pasture that had the sheep in it, Vio forced the satyr to the fence with a grip on his horns. She bent him over the fence and tied the rope around his neck to the lowest part of the fence that she could. Vio used the extra length of the rope to attach his hands to his own horns, keeping him from freeing himself.

The angle kept his hips up high and kept him on the tips of his hooves. His bottle stuffed ass was being presented to the forest, and Vio was sure that it would soon gain attention.

If he had help, he would be able to get out easily, but Vio doubted that anyone would give him the help he needed to be free. The herder’s wouldn’t touch him, fearful as they were. And the other satyrs? They wouldn’t look farther than the hole on display.

The satyr made an anguished sound, finally having caught sight of what had become of his cock. Vio smiled slightly at the way tears were finally falling from the satyr’s eyes at the sight of his empty and shrunken sheath.

Vio walked away. Leaving the cockless satyr tied up and on display with his ass still stuffed with the wine bottle.

She would return in the morning to see if he was still there.

When she got home and went to sleep, she had dreams of tortured screaming during the night. But other than that, her dreams were quite pleasant.

_Is he still alive?_

It was an honest question to ask.

Vio returned at dawn the next day, and wasn’t terribly surprised to see the satyr still on the fence, but his position had been changed. Instead of being bent over the fence, he was now flipped over and hanging by his knees. It appeared that at some point his hands and neck had been untied, but the same rope had been used to keep his legs attached to the wooden post.

The post had also been used, Vio thought as she got even closer, to keep his balls out of the way. His sack had been stretched up and the ring through them hooked on one of the knots in the wood of the fence post.

The satyr had very obviously been raped throughout the night, semen nearly coating his back from where it had oozed out of his ass to puddled on the ground below him. The wine bottle that she had left inside of him had been replaced, but his ass was so loose and open after taking so many large satyr cocks that cum still flowed like a river out of his body.

Vio circled around to his front, and was startled at what she saw. He was coated in cum, but that was to be expected. What was strange was that while she had left him with a no vagina, he had appeared to grow one during the night.

Vio got closer, touching the edge of the red throbbing hole gently and the flinch of his abs was a good sign that he had lived through the endeavor.

With a closer glance, Vio realized what had happened, and with a laugh looked down at the cum coved face of the satyr.

“Your brethren fucked open your sheath? My, how cruel. I had not considered that a satyr’s lust would be so vast as to see such a small opening and consider it a place to thrust a cock. If I had known, I would have prepared this place as well.”

The satyr did not respond, but seeing as how his eyes were closed and his body limp Vio did not think he was quite conscious.

The witch tugged the satyr’s balls up enough to unhook the ring from the wood and allowed it to slap into the bottle still protruding from the satyr’s ass. The weight of the balls tilting the bottle to a harsh angle in the softened ass and making the satyr’s body twitch and jump.

Vio untied the satyr from his new position and allowed him to fall to the ground with a faint splash into the large puddle of cum.

Vio had brought a small wheel cart, knowing that even with her magic commands it was unlikely that the satyr would be able to walk after being worked over all night. It took a bit of effort to drag the satyr into the wooden cart, but eventually Vio was able to begin the walk away from the fence with the satyr.

The satyr was lying face down in the cart, his legs hanging out the sides and his gaping bottle stuffed ass pointing out at the world, but it hardly mattered.

Vio passed a few farmers on her way to her destination, and while their eyes looked at the satyr’s ass with awe, they knew better than to speak to her if they had no business to.

Vio wasn’t the friendliest witch in the world. But she did her job well.

Eventually Vio managed to make it to the stream that everyone did their washing at. She had known that she would need to wash him off before she took him back to her home. The reek of semen was nearly overpowering.

Vio pulled the bottle from the satyr’s ass, releasing another gush of cum from the sloppy hole before dumping the entire mess into the stream.

The water managed to wake the satyr up, but he was still too weak from his ordeal to do more than moan and flop over in the shallows. Vio got on her knees next to him and began to use the knob of soap she had brought to wash him, cleaning him up with harsh scrubbing.

She took stock of his body now that it was no long covered in thick white cum. There were numerous scratches, bruises, and bite marks all over him.

He had large bruises on his hips, either from being grabbed numerous times in the same place, or from being slammed into the fence during the fucking. Scratches littered his arms and sides, probably from where he had been restrained by his fellow satyrs.

His shoulders and nape had bites on them, showing that at some point he had been fucked in a more orthodox position.

Probably on his knees.

Vio scrubbed at the fur on his hindquarters, the cum having gummed it up. But with the harsh soap, and the flowing water, she was able to once more see his natural coloring.

Vio propped the satyr on some rocks to keep his head out of the water as she checked his ass. The flesh there was an angry red and quite a bit more stretched than it had been in the beginning of the night. His pucker was less of a pucker and more like the slackened mouth of the drugged. The rim didn’t seem capable of closing, and even now it oozed more cum into the water below.

Vio frowned. She didn’t want satyr cum to stain her floors. She would have to clean his insides as well.

Vio retrieved the wine bottle from where it had rolled, and filled it up with water. Then she stuck the thin neck of it into the gaped waste of flesh of the satyr’s ass and listened to it empty into his body.

Vio did this a number of times, tilting the satyr’s ass up in order to keep the water inside of him. It was a few bottles worth of water before the satyr began to groan, his eyelashes fluttering as the discomfort of getting his body filled with water woke him up. 

He shifted, but a command from Vio kept him from dislodging the bottle in his ass. He was left lying on the rocks, with his hand curling around his own horns as his ass was filled with fluid once again.

He started to cry.

Vio reframed from slapping his ass to make him stop, considering from the look of it, his ass had been beat with much vigor during the night. She couldn’t see the bruises through the fur, but it was visibly more swollen then it had been. It hadn’t been quite as round, and a gentle heat came off of it.

There was no reason to hurt the creature without purpose.

Once the satyr’s stomach began to round with the amount of water that Vio had dumped into it, Vio placed her hand over the slack hole and whispered a weak sealing charm. It wouldn’t last long, an hour at a stretch, but it wouldn’t need to.

Vio took her hand away, and even though she could see the water well up with a clench of the satyr’s stomach, it didn’t leak out.

Satisfied, Vio gave a quick command to make the satyr roll over. He did, gasping between sobs as the water sloshed inside of his guts. But now he was splayed on his back, the rocks below him digging into his sore bottom as his many piercings caught the light of the slowly rising sun.

He was quite handsome like this. Threaded with metal, exhausted and in pain from the fucking he had experienced. Bite marks around his nipples, the small fleshy nubs swollen and red on his chest. His stomach gently rounded with the water inside of him. His balls heavy and throbbing between his spread legs. Whimpers exiting his throat.

Vio ignored the twang of arousal in her groin. She was in the open, and needed to finish up cleaning up the satyr. This was not the time to touch herself.

She first focused on his balls. Roughly scrubbing them caused the satyr to gain volume in his pained sounds, and Vio understood why. His balls were heavier than they had been when she had taken him out that evening, and he probably hadn’t even cum the night he had been caught. 

The minor fertility god probably hadn’t cum in a few days, and for such a creature it would be like regular man not having cum for weeks. He was so full!

But, Vio thought as she dragged her eyes to the red hole where his cock used to be, there’s no easy way to get the pleasure he needs.

Vio finished with the satyr’s balls, leaving them to hang between his legs and for the ring through them to tap on the rocks as the satyr’s shuddering breaths rocked his body. The satyr seemed to be getting more used to Vio’s touch on his body, accumulating to the way she handled him.

But he still gave a goat like shriek and flinched when she spread the sagging skin of his sheath to peer at his forced open urethra.

The flesh there looked taxed and rubbed raw. It had been quite roughly fucked with little preparation. Even if only the lesser satyr’s had fucked this hole, it had still been forced to take many cocks and many loads. And she doubted that any satyr had a dick smaller around than two inches wide. It was likely that he had been fucked all the way to his bladder.

It was likely the only reason the satyr wasn’t a bloody mess here, was because of the healing rune she had placed upon him.

Vio pressed two fingers inside to open it up farther, and pinched the satyr’s inner thigh to reprimand him for his screaming. He had taken much larger and longer objects inside of here only hours ago. There was no reason to scream at some fingers.

Between her fingers more cum flowed, though she knew it was not the satyr’s own. Surely his bladder was full of the cum of his brethren, and was too thick to simply piss out. She would have to help him along.

Vio took the wine bottle again and filled it once more with water, before pushing it into the gaped urethra and letting it drain.

She had to keep the satyr’s hips down as she did this, no commands able to circumvent his own body’s reflexes to get away, but once the bulge in his abdomen visibly grew, Vio sealed this hole as well.

Vio then turned her focus on the satyr’s cum filled hair and spent her time waiting for the seals to pop cleaning the thick locks.

The satyr could barely move.

He sobbed, his head jerking every now and then as the fluid shifted inside of him. But he didn’t remove his hands from his horns, just as she had ordered.

Vio cupped some water into his mouth, letting him spit it out to clean out the cum that had surely stuck in his throat. She could tell from his swollen lips that his mouth had been just as well used as the rest of him, but the cum in his stomach could stay there.

It would digest.

Vio helped him drink, but once he began to turn his head away from the water, she figured he was done.

Vio began to make some plans on what to do next. She would have to empty him before wheeling him to her home of course, but would it be better to let him do it in the water, or perhaps make him stand?

Vio considered that for a moment before deciding that making him stand would be for the best, the weight of the water would allow him to empty faster. And with the water all being pulled down, he would look nearly pregnant, and the idea of it made her nipples harden in her shift.

There was a tree with a low branch and she still had the rope. It would be simple to tie his wrists together and force him up onto his feet until the seals popped and his slack holes released the water.

Vio gently removed the satyr’s head from her lap, and got up to prepare.

She wandered if he would scream again.

It took some effort, the satyr figuring out what she was up to after she began to drag them from the water and starting to struggle, but she got him hanging from his wrists.

He continued to make low moans and sobs as he staggered on his hooves, most of his weight hanging from his wrists as he tried to get his legs underneath of him.

Vio couldn’t help but find his clumsy attempts to stand as . . . interesting. Their legs kept shivering and flexing, one leg getting settled below them before the other slid in the dirt and they dropped to hang from their shoulders once more.

His stomach was rounded like a pregnant woman’s, and the seal she had put on his urethra glowed a bit brighter with the increased pressure of the water behind it.

She left him prancing for a while, watching his attempts to stand while sitting on a rock when finally, the seal on their worn-out anus gave out.

The satyr made a squealing noise as the water rushed out of them. It splattered on the ground, off white and made a puddle below him.

It took a while for them to drain, long enough that seal on their urethra also gave, letting the water squirt out of their bladder and gush to the ground.

Vio let them hang for a bit, the water slowing to a trickle and then ceasing altogether.

The satyr hung from their shoulders, seeming to have lost their strength at the feel of the water gushing out of them. Sobbing once more in shame at what she was doing to them.

Vio’s eye’s lingered on the way that their sheath had sagged and continued to drip water. She pressed on his stomach, and was pleased when that earned her a cry and a small gush of water. She squeezed him till no more water came from either hole, him hanging weakly from the ropes, all of the fight squeezed out of him

It made it easy to untie him, rinse him off once more and take him back to her home.

She would put him back on the post that evening and collect them in the morning, until the satyrs all migrated away.

But perhaps she would add a few more piercings to him. It would surely only help to add some rings to his stretched sheath to help it look like a cunt, or to help whoever was fucking the hole to achieve a better grip to spread it out so that it would be easier to feed the small hole a cock?

Time passed, and two weeks later Vio stared down at the satyr with a frown.

He was completely untouched and in the same position that she had left him.

The wine bottle poked proudly from between his fat cheeks, still stopping up his hole with no sign of movement. His balls still hung heavy and taunt from where they were hooked on the knot of wood.

His mouth was forced open around the spider gag she had bought special for him, his tongue lulling out, but no semen dripping from it. His eyes were closed in slumber and his urethra was still stuffed with the smooth bronze plug she had bought special for the hole and chained to his belly button piercing so not to lose it when it wasn’t filling him.

She had noticed that he had been less used then usual these last few days but it looks like the satyrs were officially gone for the year.

And now she had to decide what to do with the satyr.

She had ruined his body, so she couldn’t just let him go.

After putting him on the fence for a few days, his spirit had been well broken. She could easily lead him to and from the pastures by a single rope around his neck, and he had begun to be able to walk home after being cleaned recently.

He was strong and it would be a shame to forgo a strong pair of arms when the harvest had to come in and the entire village helped.

Vio decide that yes, she would be keeping the satyr.

But she would have to adjust the training that she had been putting him through. She would of course keep him stretched, but now she would have to begin teaching him to do something other than take cock, so she would need a carrot to go along with her stick.

An orgasm would be well enough. Satyrs rarely wanted anything else.

Decided, Vio unhooked the satyr from the fence, and after a few shakes, woke him up to follow her home.

The satyr came docilely and it was with a staging bowlegged walk that he trailed behind her, his balls swinging from side to side with his steps.

With no time at all, they were back in her home, and Vio began to think about how she was going to treat the satyr. The simplest thing would be to give his cock back, but well, she liked the look of his gaping urethra and pieced sheath. The way he would stare at it in despair always made her wet.

So instead, she would just have the best of both.

It took a little work but Vio managed to make a seal that would summon the satyr’s cock back, while keeping it as a separate entity from the original body.

She leaned back and looked at the satyr kneeling on the floor between her legs.

It always ended up there, even unable to cum, cock removed and heavily bound, he always ended up with his head as close to her cunt as he could get.

Well, might as well let him today. She reached over and unlatched the satyr’s gag, pulling the metal out of his mouth and let the satyr stretch his jaw for a few moments.

Then Vio pulled her shift up, spread her legs and commanded, “Lick me.”

The satyr blinked only once in shock, before diving forward into the first cunt that it had seen in weeks.

Vio had to grab hold of the table to steady herself as the satyr’s pierced tongue parted her folds and the metal glanced off of her clit.

The satyr ate her like a beast, with sloppy licks and loud sucks to her folds and clit. There was barely any thought put into each movement, it was like a starving man attempting to eat without his hands.

But while the satyr was too starved for technique, Vio couldn’t deny the fact that the desperation for her cunt wasn’t arousing in and of itself.

But after a short while, Vio gripped the satyr by the horns and yanked his head away from her cunt. She had been approaching an orgasm, and that wasn’t the point of this. But later, there was no denying that she would be using the satyr’s mouth.

But right now, she needed him to understand that she was in control of both his pain and his pleasure.

“Stop.”

The satyr froze, the magic joining in with his training as he held himself immobile on the floor.

Vio petted his hair as she began to speak.

“The other satyr’s have migrated away. You were a good boy, taking their cocks in your holes for so long. But now that they are gone, and you have been ravaged and used by your own kind, I have decided to treat you. You will be allowed to cum.”

The satyr sobbed at her words and began to whine. His hands dug into the floor below him, and his hips gave a single useless thrust forward.

Vio frowned, he might not have the strength of will to stay still.

With a hand wave and a thought, Vio’s magic latched around his wrists and ankles, keeping him sitting on the floor and bent just a touch toward her.

Vio finally activated the rune that brought the satyr’s cock back into the world, and the gasp that left the satyr’s throat let her know that he could feel it despite the cock being in her hand.

She had shrunk it some, to make it more easily inserted into her own body, but it was still hooked up to his nerves.

Vio reached with one foot toward where the satyr’s hips were forced to the ground, his fat blue balls throbbing where they lay, and hooked the thin chain attached to his urethral plug around her toe.

She pulled it out of his body, and he screamed at the feeling even as a thin ooze of oil began to drip over his balls.

Vio rolled her eyes, he was always so dramatic about his urethra no matter what she did to it. Really, he should be used to the hole being used roughly by now. It had been fucked by who knows how many cocks, a heavy bronze plug should be nothing.

But seeing the oil gently ooze out of the hole reminded Vio that she should oil the cock before using it on herself. It was simple to bend over, placing a steadying hand on the satyr’s shoulder as she nudged the head of his cock to the gapped and dripping opening, and did a single thrust inside.

The satyr threw his head back with a scream.

Vio huffed and thrust it in and out a few times to get it covered in oil. “Honestly, so dramatic. This is smaller than what you usually take. Though I guess feeling it from both sides might be more intense than usual.”

Vio popped the cock out of his urethra and frowned down at the gaping hole.

She didn’t want a mess on her floor, but she had decided to let him cum. She could let him cum though the cock or through the urethra, and she had been planning on his urethra, but it would be impossible to keep the semen from making a mess of her floor.

Well, she would get him close to an orgasm first at least, then decide where to put it.

Vio spread her legs while standing before the satyr and nudged the head of the cock to her dripping cunt.

Vio shivered in arousal at his crying and begging for an orgasm. Then she slid his cock inside of her.

The satyr seemed to choke at the combined feeling and sight of her cunt getting stuffed full of his cock before losing his ability to keep quiet. He screamed, sobbing and crying while making a begging sound, his hips thrusting uselessly into the air. His hips movements caused him to tip backwards onto his back, his body forced into a harsh bow for a moment as his legs refused to move, and the bottle in his ass caught on the ground. But he eventually settled flat on his back, his legs spread harshly and his hooved stuck below his ass.

Vio just laughed and shuffled over his body, taking a spread leg stance over his face so he could watch as she fucked herself with his flesh.

The cock stretched her, and she pressed it deeper and deeper inside of her until it was tapping at her cervix and three inches still hung out of her. She flexed around the clock inside of her, and the satyr sobbed again.

Vio began to gently and slowly fuck herself, slowly gliding the thick cock in and out of herself. It wasn’t for her own pleasure, more that the slow pace was so obviously torturing the struggling satyr below her. She knew that he wanted to _fuck_ her. To force himself into her to the hilt and hump her until he came buckets inside of her. That he wanted to fuck her just as roughly as he himself had been fucked while he had been bent over the fence of the sheep pasture.

That despite knowing exactly how it felt to be raped, he would still do it to her in a heartbeat.

So, she fucked herself slowly, savored the glide of the cock inside of her. The way that it would twitch and throb in her grip, how the tip of it would flare as it rubbed the deepest part of her.

But it was the sight of his desperate tear stained face and the sound of his sobs that made her finally hit her peak and collapse onto his chest.

Vio shivered and moaned, biting the nipple that was so close between her teeth as she shuddered though the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When she could feel her legs again, she staggered back to her knees.

She had figured out what to do about the semen that would be released from his orgasm. He would be cumming buckets and she knew exactly what to do with the smelly liquid.

Vio settled herself over the satyr’s face once more, and slowly pulled the cock from her body. Some of her slick dribbled on the satyr’s face, and her frantically licked what he could with his tongue.

He must had really missed the taste of a woman while being forced to swallow so much cock for the last few weeks.

Too bad he wasn’t done with it yet.

Vio turned the cock around, and forced it inside of her base first until it was the three inches of the tip that was sticking from between her folds.

She smiled cruelly at the satyr’s widened eyes, and dropped heavily on his head, gripping his horns to keep him in position as she began to fuck his mouth with his own cock.

She gripped his cock tightly with her inner muscles and made sure to buck her hips in the satyr’s mouth. She knew that surely his teeth must be glancing off of the sides of his cock with how carelessly she was hopping up and down on his head, but she was getting closer to a second orgasm, and could not make herself care.

Just as she was about to cum, she pressed herself down onto the satyr’s mouth until she felt his lips touch her cunt, forcing the cock head as deep in his throat as she could manage, and she gave a command.

“ _Cum.”_

Vio came squeezing on the cock that she could feel physically expanding inside of her. And she could tell by the chocking and gagging noise that came from between her thighs that the satyr was enjoying his orgasm as well.

Or that he was choking on all of the jizz that was flooding his mouth and being forced down his throat.

Vio shuddered on his face for a bit longer before finally raising her hips off of him. The cock that was still wedged inside of her followed along and popped out of his mouth. The head of the cock had flared out with his orgasm and was still gently dripping cum from its tip.

The satyr gasped for breath the moment his mouth was clear, and then began hiccup with sobs and tears.

Vio gently pulled the spent cock from her cunt, shivering with the feel of it leaving her body.

She gazed at the plump thing in her hands, slicked as it was with her juices, oil and the satyr’s saliva.

She would be adding a hoop into its tip, and another through the base. That way she could attach it to the satyr in a variety of ways and not have to worry about it getting lost.

Vio nudged the satyr’s balls with her foot once more. They were still terribly full, but she didn’t feel like making the satyr cum again.

But as she looked around her home, her eye was caught by a thin metal rod attached to a wooden plate.

Vio checked the width of the rod against the size of the cock, and with a bit of magic, made the cock in her hands grow significantly.

Then she took the plate and set it on the floor next to the satyr’s head, and then lined the hole on the base of the cock up with the tip of the metal rod, and forced the cock down until it touched the metal plate and the metal was just barely peeking out of the cock’s flared head.

The satyr screamed once more.

Vio reached between the satyr’s legs, and yanked the wine bottle from his ass. The distended and red flesh gave it up easily.

She pulled the satyr to his knees and firmly grasped the impaled cock down the middle. She took them both outside and set the wooden plate back on the ground and tied the end of the satyr’s rope to a hook outside her door.

“There, you can ride your cock with your ass until your balls are empty. Your come will come from your groin so there’s no need to remove the metal from your cock. I’ll come get you for lunch, later.”

And so Vio went back into her home and began to work on other projects that she had been putting off.

It was barely a few minutes before she began to hear the faint jingle of bells and the sobs and moans of the satyr. He was fucking himself quite roughly as he drove himself toward his much-needed orgasms.

That would keep him entertained until she had need of him once more.


End file.
